Unlikely Pair
by B.Simone
Summary: In between Naruto Shippuden and Boruto, we follow the journey of an unlikely Pair, Tenten and Kakashi! Kakaten tentenxkakashi other pairings
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Thank you for reading! This story takes place in the inbetween stages of Naruto Shippuden and Boruto: The Next Generations. It follows Tenten and is of course fictional as Naruto is, the main pairing is Kakashi and Tenten and everything else is canon! Thanks for reading! Some things may be modified to fit the story line so don't get me on the details!

-B

 **Unlikely Pair**

 _ **Chapter 1: The Setup**_

* * *

She put on a happy and brave face, put on her kimono she had specially picked out for the occasion and met with Lee and Guy to attend what was rumored to be the most memorable wedding in Konoha history. And while she had done her best to move forward with the loss of her closest companion, she could not help but feel a little empty while watching the pair exchange their vows.

 _He should be here_. She thought with a smile, how could she frown at such a time as this. Although, perhaps his presence could be felt in the feather-like breeze that tickled the back of her neck with a soft warm kiss.

Tenten knew that since the war, most of her friends had been "coupling up" if you will. Watched as Sakura received a correspondence from Sasuke, and she saw Ino and Sai link hands in a not-so-subtle display of open affection. Temari and Shikamari kept awkwardly dancing around their feelings, both blushing brightly whenever the other would talk. It was only a matter of time before more and more wedding bells would ring their way through Konoha.

But what was left for her? She had already inwardly resolved to never be bitter. Surely if she wanted to settle down that badly she could probably talk Lee into getting married. But the likelihood of Lee surviving the marriage was very small, seeing as how Tenten continually shook the life out of him anytime he misbehaved or lost touch with reality. Which everyone knew was quite frequently. She did not want to babysit, she wanted a partnership. She wanted someone to keep her accountable, to act as a counterpart.

As she looked around at the guests of the wedding she couldn't help but feel like perhaps she'd missed her shot. But anyone who would've spoken with Tenten on that day, never would've guessed that she was internalizing quite so much.

* * *

He sat behind his desk with a sigh of relief, despite knowing that the relief would not last long. But he was grateful that the wedding between Naruto and Hinata had been a success, that everyone's gifts for the pair had been full of thought and care, and that they had sorted out the issue of who could and could not attend the wedding. Everything seemed to have gone beautifully.

Iruka had mentioned to Kakashi briefly that Naruto had harassed him about getting married himself. It wasn't something he'd given much thought about until he watched his students begin to settle down. At the ripe age of thirty-two, he began to wonder if child-rearing was something to only fantasize about.

Konohamaru was also one to harass him about being a lonely old man, but Kakashi had immeasurable amounts of paperwork, correspondences, meetings, budgetings and many other duties that came along with being the Hokage. Admittedly, he hated it.

It was always a bit awkward when people who once called him by first name, suddenly began calling him Lord. He never wanted to be treated any differently than he had, just because of his position as Hokage now. He found himself wondering how Naruto would fair if he actually did achieve his goal at becoming Hokage. Inwardly, Kakashi knew Naruto would do it. He didn't have a doubt.

"I'm going out for a bit, Shizune." Kakashi mumbled as he stood from his desk and circled around it.

Shizune stuck her dark head through the doorway and gave him a stern look, "you just got here." She furrowed her brows and shook her head. There was no stopping him sometimes. And he was stubborn, and lazy.

"It'll be quick, don't worry." He said, a his eye narrowed as if he were smiling beneath the mask. "Just need to stretch my legs." With that, he walked out of his office and exited the Hokage tower.

Citizens greeted him respectfully as he made his way through town, and he politely waved and curtly nodded his silvery head.

Iruka was busy chasing a group of delinquent young students who reminded him of his former rag-tag team and Kakashi smiled to himself.

* * *

"That wedding was beautiful, don't you think?" Ino asked casually, relaxing into the seat of the pedicure chair, glancing at her pink haired friend who was deep in her own thought.

Green eyes met blue and Sakura nodded in agreement and smiles. "Who knew Naruto would be the first of us all to tie the knot."

"I don't think any of us suspected it would be him." Ino giggled and shrugged her shoulders. Both girls looked at each other and laughed out loud.

"I can't believe we thought we killed Choji!" Sakura giggled again. "The wedding was fun though, huh?"

"It really was." Ino sighed thoughtfully before speaking again. "So, heard anymore from Sasuke?" She glanced at Sakura with her eyes only, not moving her head from its relaxed position.

"Not a whole lot, but you know," she paused, "he's coming around." A warm smile crept onto her face as she pictured Sasuke and optimistically envisioned the day he'd return to Konoha for good. "Anyway, how's Sai?" She prodded curiously.

Ino blushed. Sai had been the last person she expected to connect with, but love can creep up on people in surprising ways. "He's good," she tried hard not to smile.

"He does take some getting used to, doesn't he?" Sakura teased. Everyone knew they had a rough start, she and Sai. And to this day, he still irritated her. But he was a team mate, and friend.

"I do like him. He's got some sweet moments." She sighed thoughtfully.

"And Shikamaru and Temari huh?" Sakura looked at Ino, wondering what her reaction might be.

"Yes!" Ino cheered. "Although an unlikely pair, I think they're well suited to each other."

"Yeah, it really is so cute... everyone seems to be pairing up, huh?" Sakura said, as she pointed out a nice shade of red to be applied to her dainty little toes.

"All except.."

"Tenten" they sighed in unison. They had invited their brunette friend to come along but she had some things to do. Or so she said.

They each looked at each other and frowned. What was there to do? Although it was not well known around town, Tenten had confided in them both before the war had even begun, she had feelings for Neji. What was not known to them though, was whether or not Neji had feelings for her. He wasn't really the type to emote.

Both girls immediately began to think of the eligible bachelors in the village.

"Kiba?!" Ino gasped and looked at Sakura with an excited and curious expression. Suddenly it was a match making game.

"No, no. He's kinda got a thing for this girl named Tamaki." Sakura waved her hand. "How bout Shino?"

"Sakura I don't think Shino.. likes.. either sex." Ino said, of course it was only speculation. But he really had never expressed Interest in anyone. Male or female.

"Ummm... Well of course there's Lee." Sakura scratched her head.

"Sakura. That's just a flat out no." Ino frowned. It had to be obvious that since Neji's death Tenten was the sole baby-sitter of that group, and Tenten did not need to spend the rest of her days with someone who needed constant supervision.

"If not anyone from our age group, then.. we'll have to look for someone older or younger?" Sakura tapped her chin.

"I mean.. Iruka Sensei is a little handsome." Ino smiled.

"Yes he is. They might get along? But they do both have explosive anger." Sakura laughed to herself.

"Are we really trying to play match-maker for our friend?" Ino asked amusedly as the two of them paid for their pedicures and walked out of the salon together. Despite their differences, or rather intense similarities, the two never bonded better than when talking about their closest friends.

Just before Sakura could respond, she stopped when she spotted her former Sensei, and current fearless leader.

"Ah, Sakura. Ino, good afternoon." Kakashi waved politely.

"Hello, Lord Hokage." Ino and Sakura greeted in unison.

"Please, drop the 'Lord'." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly and let out a muffled chuckle. "What might you two be doing on such a beautiful day?"

"We were just getting pedicures. And yourself? Are you avoiding your duties as the Hokage, Kakashi Sensei?" Sakura folded her arms across her chest and gave him a stern look.

Kakashi waved his hands frantically, "No, no!" He said. "Just out for some fresh air, that's all." Inwardly, Kakashi laughed to himself. Sakura hadn't changed much at all.

"Good." She said with a nod of the pink head.

"Have a good day, Lord Hokage!" Ino waved and grabbed Sakura by the arm, walking with her in the opposite direction that Kakashi appeared to be traveling.

"Ow," Sakura whined and smacked her friend's hand away. "What are you doing?"

Ino's blue eyes twinkled with excitement as a big and mischievous smile crept onto her face. "We've found a match!"

"You can't possibly mean.."

"Yes, I do mean Kakashi Sama. Think about it Sakura. There aren't many female nin his age, willing to settle down because they've already settled down or they just don't have a connection with him."

"Well I guess you're right, if they would've settled down with him, they probably would've done it already. But why Kakashi Sensei?" Sakura inquired, still clearly unsure just what on earth her blonde friend was thinking.

"Well for starters they would balance each other out really well. Kakashi seems like he's so laid back and well... I don't want to say slow.. but you get my drift. Tenten is rambunctious and spontaneous and actually a little impatient. Okay a lot impatient."

"And you don't think those very different qualities would cause problems?" Sakura still wasn't buying the proposal.

"Opposites attract. Just look at you and Sasuke and Hinata and Naruto. Naruto is the loudest most obnoxious person we know, and Hinata is the most sweet and soft spoken girl we know." Ino continued. "Kakashi isn't getting any younger, his chance to start a family is dwindling every day."

"But.. well.."

"And," Ino started again, "Tenten needs someone who could take care of her for a change."

Sakura couldn't disagree with that last statement. "But Ino, those two probably don't give each other a second thought. How on earth are we supposed to get them together?"

"That's the hard part. But luckily we know a man who's good at planning and strategies."

* * *

"I'm not helping you two play match-maker. I'm not doin' it." Shikamaru let out a final puff of smoke before stamping out his cigarette and sighing in annoyance.

"Fine, guess I won't invite Temari to stay with me next weekend for a girl's night." Ino turned on her heel and began walking away, urging Sakura to follow and she did.

Ino mentally counted down, 3...2...1

"Wait." Shikamaru grumbled. "Fine, I'll help you."

"Yes!" Ino giggled happily while Sakura clapped. "And I knew you had a thing for Temari."

"Shut up." Shikamaru huffed and sat down on his porch with a girl at either side. "Why are you guys doing this anyway?"

"We really wanna see Tenten happy, you know?" Sakura explained. "And while we probably shouldn't be meddling, I can't help but agree with Ino that this has the potential to be something really special."

"Okay, okay. Don't make it so mushy. You want to find the perfect scenario to put these two together but also make sure it's not an obvious attempt to set them up?"

"Yes, exactly." Both girls nodded in unison.

Shikamaru put his hands together and thought for a moment about what to do. This whole situation was annoying as hell and inwardly he was thinking about what a drag it was. However, he didn't want to miss a chance to see Temari, seeing as how she lived so far away. "Okay, here's what you do.."

* * *

Tenten rubbed her dark brown eyes and groaned. "What the hell?" She mumbled, after hearing someone pound on her front door. She was about ready to strangle someone, it was way too early to be knocking on someone's door. She didn't care if she knew the person or not, they were about to get an ear-full. That was for certain.

She stormed out of her bedroom, thick brown hair cascading in messy curls down her back. Grumpily she pulled up her pajama shorts and flung her front door open.

No one stood before her, however an envelope floated like a leaf in the wind and landed right at her feet. It was as if the person holding it vanished just as the door flew open.

Tenten scooped up the envelope and checked her surroundings before walking back inside her apartment and closing the door behind her. It had the Hokage seal on it. She was a little less angry until she read it's contents.

After reading, and rereading it, she was completely shocked, and angered by the fact that the Hokage had demoted her position. Who was he to just decide he was going to demote someone randomly without a proper cause. What had she done to offend him so terribly that he decided she was no longer worthy of her rank?!

"That's it!" She grumbled to herself before throwing on a jacket and storming out of her house. "Hokage or not, this deserves some explaining."

She didn't figure the Hokage would be in his office at this hour in the morning, however he must be awake and sending out some type of messenger to do his dirty work from home. So that's where she went. His home.

Of course for security reasons, there were anbu who guarded his home continuously. So they didn't even let her within ten feet of his house.

It didn't matter to her, she hollered, and made a scene, the anbu began dragging her away to be apprehended but that's when the Hokage stepped out of his home.

Clearly he had been sleeping, his hair was messier than usual, he was wearing simple sweat pants and a tank top style shirt, however his mask was on and perfectly placed. "What's going on?!"

"We apprehended this deranged woman, sir. She was trying to invade your home." An Anbu officer explained as he held Tenten's arms behind her back. Her long dark hair covered her face and she struggled uncomfortably in the man's grip.

"I was not trying to invade his home. But I would like an explanation!" The envelope in her hands floated to the ground, and Kakashi scooped it up.

He looked at the brunette curiously, not recognizing her until she spoke. He hadn't realized Tenten had such long hair, or that she was as shapely as she was. He read over the letter and shook his head, "I'm so sorry you received this." He waved his hand, "let her go she's not here to hurt me."

The Anbu immediately released Tenten and she fell to her knees in the dirt. She pushed away Kakashi's hand when he tried to offer it to her and she stood up on her own. "Why would you demote me?" She asked, brushing her hair from her face and looking at him angrily.

"I didn't send this out, Tenten I can assure you of that. This is a forgery." He tried to appear sympathetic although no one could really tell with the mask of his.

"So who did if you didn't?" Tenten tried to snatch the letter back but he moved his hand back so that she could not.

"I need to hold onto this. I'll have to conduct an investigation and find out who has committed this forgery." He stated directly.

"But I'm not demoted?" She asked, her mood beginning to change and ease up just a bit.

"Not at all. I think you are a fine kunoichi, Tenten with a unique set of skills. However, I don't think it's wise to be out so late dressed like that." He pointed to her pajama attire.

Tenten blushed at his comments. She hadn't been aware that the Hokage had paid much attention to her, let alone held a high opinion of her. Of course perhaps he was obligated to say something nice. "I'm sorry to have bothered you, Lord Hokage." Tenten bowed her head sheepishly, suddenly feeling very embarrassed.

"Please, don't be sorry. And drop the 'Lord'." He chuckled, "We'll get to the bottom of this. Come by my office tomorrow. We can solve the mystery as a team."


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Wow! I can't believe the amount of reviews I have gotten in just a few days! Thank you soooo much! Please continue to review!

-B

 **Unlikely Pair**

 _ **Chapter 2: Talk to Him**_

* * *

Of course, to avoid detection, Ino, Shikamaru and Sakura hung back quite a ways as they followed Tenten to Kakashi's home. Sakura didn't bet Tenten would go to his house right away, however Shikamaru had predicted it.

Shikamaru also groaned and griped about how troublesome the whole situation was.

Before they knew it, Tenten had been captured and her arms were pinned behind her back as though she were a prisoner. Ino and Sakura cringed as they watched their friend struggle, each of them wondering if they had perhaps made a mistake.

Until Kakashi walked out of his home.

"You see the way he's looking at her?" Ino whispered to Sakura quietly.

Sakura noticed her sensei examining Tenten's exposed body very briefly, but still giving her a good look nonetheless. She knew he was a pervert, what with his addiction to Icha-Icha Paradise, but she hadn't expected him to be so blatant about it.

Soon, Kakashi ordered for Tenten to be released and the pair began talking. From the distance that they sat, what they were saying could not be heard. At first, Tenten seemed very angry. Her body posture said it all, but then she changed. Her shoulders relaxed, and then she bowed! Apologizing, apparently.

Sakura hit Ino in excitement and Ino growled but still showed excitement herself and they smiled at each other. Shikamaru had dozed off underneath the tree they sat beside.

Soon, their brunette friend was walking home and Ino and Sakura decided they too should call it a night, both hoping that their efforts might have sparked something wonderful. But also forgetting their sleeping friend beneath the tree.

* * *

Tenten had been too tired to talk with the Hokage further about the strange matter, or explain to him that she thought it had to be some prank the youngsters in the village had pulled.

She wasn't overly concerned anymore, just grateful it wasn't real. "Damn little pranksters." She grumbled to herself as she climbed back into bed and cuddled her comforter like her life depended on it.

The following morning she woke a little later than usual, not surprisingly because of the events that had occurred the evening before.

After a morning cup of coffee, she readied herself per usual, shower, clothing and hair. She had changed up her style a little since the war had ended. It was a bit softer, more feminine and less childish in her opinion. Though, she still totted two buns on either side of her head, they were braided, and both braids met in a V shape and formed a single braid in the middle of her back. Her bangs swept to the side softly and she, like most others did not wear her Konoha leaf headband any longer.

She put on her netted stockings and her form fitting white and pink kimono, paired it with the usual sandals and over sized bengal bracelets and she was ready to go.

She wasn't really sure what to expect from The Hokage. She didn't know how seriously he had taken the strange letter that had been addressed to her, however it did bear his seal so perhaps he was rather serious. She had also replayed what he had spoken to her the evening before.

 _"I think you are a fine kunoichi, Tenten with a unique set of skills."_

It was a lot different than the way Guy or Lee had treated her, or even Neji at times. To her very own team mates, Tenten was generally talked about as "convenient". Mostly for having their backs. And although she had conquered that mountain of insecurity, it still felt nice to be talked about in such a manor as he had.

Still, with things as peaceful as they had been since the end of the war, there was no real reason to have been that upset about a demotion in the first place, perhaps she was just acting petulant.

After she was ready, she walked out of her apartment and headed to the Hokage Tower, waving to a few villagers as she did. She spotted Sakura and Ino talking outside Ino's flower shop, and they immediately stopped what they were doing once they spotted her.

"Hey Tenten!" Sakura chirped.

Ino waved and subtlety elbowed her pink counterpart.

"Hey you two, what are you up to?" Tenten inquired, curious about their strange demeanor and their exchanging of knowing looks.

"Just talking." Sakura spurted

"Yep!" Ino nodded in agreement. She should be better at hiding things from her friends, but this was turning out to be harder than she thought. They hadn't expected Tenten to be walking by right at the moment they had met up to discuss part two of the plan.

"About?" Tenten inquired, pressing further. _What the heck is going on between these two?!_

"Ino and Sai just had their first time!" Sakura blurted in a panic.

Tenten's chocolate-colored eyes widened in surprise, no wonder they had been acting so secretive.

Ino's face turned six shades of beet and she looked just as shocked as Tenten. The fact that Sakura had randomly pulled that from the top of her head wasn't the issue, the issue was that she was right. _How the hell did she know..._

"O-oh!" Tenten giggled nervously and scratched her arm. "Congratulations?" She said with a little uncertainty.

"Thank you, Tenten." Ino played it off cooly, as she always did, flipping her hair and smiling proudly. "Anyway, where are you off to?"

"I'm dealing with some weird prank. I have to go talk with Hokage Sama about it." Tenten sighed, slightly annoyed and partly wondering just who on earth would've pranked her in the first place.

"Pranked?" Ino asked innocently, her demeanor had completely changed. She didn't seem obvious at all. Not even to Sakura.

"Yeah I'll tell you both about it later." Tenten waved her hand, and smiled. "I have to run."

"Well Temari is stopping by this weekend to visit, you should swing by Ino's place later tonight!" Sakura suggested, shrugging her narrow shoulders cutely.

"Alright. I'll swing by." Tenten said briskly before continuing on her way to the Hokage tower.

Sakura and Ino exchanged excited looks and both their smiles were wide as can be. "So, step two:Get her to talk about him; will be underway tonight." Sakura said as she rubbed both hands together deviantly.

"Stop doing that, you look like a villain in a corny film." Ino smacked her friend.

* * *

"Don't you dare!" Shizune pointed a narrow finger at the Hokage who was rising from his desk, obviously about to make another attempt at avoiding his paperwork. Which was due very soon.

"I'm just..."

"No! You need to do your paper work!" Shizune was getting exasperated, but she was snapped from her baker by the sound of knuckles rapping on the doorframe of the Hokage's office. She turned to see the bright young face of the pupil who once idolized Tsunade. "Oh, Tenten hello."

"Ah just who I was expecting to see." Kakashi smiled wide, overjoyed to have the much needed distraction from the work and he sat back down

"I wasn't aware you had any appointments Hokage Sama." Shizune looked at him curiously.

"Yes well, there's a matter that Tenten and I need to address. I will notify you if I need you further." With that he waved Tenten in and Shizune out.

Tenten heard the door close behind her and she couldn't help but feel sorry for the man before her. Towers of paperwork sat in neat and untouched piles on either side of the desk, but there was just enough of an opening for her to see him.

"Take a seat." He outstretched his hand, motioning to the chair on opposite side of his desk.

Tenten glanced behind her at he chair before sitting down. She felt slightly uneasy, and though she knew she was not in trouble, being seated before the Hokage so formally had her feeling like a troubled student in front of an angry teacher.

However, his friendly demeanor and the easy-going tonality of his voice quickly began to put her at ease. She began to realize that, although he was an incredible nin, with skills that far surpassed her own and most others she knew, he was a simple man beneath it all. Lazy, free spirited, calm, witty and intelligent.

Her hands lay neatly in her lap and she listened to him intently, nodding her head here and there to show him that he held her attention.

"Has there been anyone you've crossed paths with recently, that perhaps you didn't get along with?" Kakashi inquired, linking his long fingers together and laying them atop the desk, very careful not to disturb his mountains of parchment. He watched her delicately bite her bottom lip and her eyes darted off to the side as she contemplated his question carefully. He hadn't noticed before, but she certainly had long eyelashes.

In fact, as he thought he had come to realize that he hadn't spent a great deal of time with this particular Kunoichi alone. Certainly they had had their run-ins. Somehow he always ended up running into team Guy, but Guy typically distracted him with some challenge and they'd be off. How on earth did she emerge from that team with such a level head? She was so.. normal.

"No, not anyone I can think of." She responded after some deliberation. The Hokage scratched his head in thought, contemplating his next question. "If I may," she proceeded, "it's likely this is just some silly prank. The kids at the academy sometimes do deviant things like this."

"Initially that was my thought, but this seal is nearly perfect. See." He stated before showing her a side-by-side comparison between the forged letter, and his own seal. Sure enough it was near perfect.

"Then perhaps whoever did this works close to you?" Tenten looked up and captured his gaze.

"That had crossed my mind, yes." Kakashi sighed and glanced off to the side of the room as he thought. There had to be an explanation. Who did he know that worked close with him, that would've specifically targeted Tenten? Certainly it didn't seem like a large threat, or that either of the two were in any real danger however it was the forgery that was really bothering him. In the wrong hands, it could cause massive chaos.

Tenten could see his wheels turning, despite the mask covering his face, his eyes really said it all. She studied them closely, but subtly. Curiously wondering about the mystery behind those orbs that were dancing about different focal points of he room as he thought.

"Well then," he spoke once more, "I think it's time we take our investigation on he road, don't you?" The Hokage rose from his seat behind the desk. Tenten had to admit it was a bold choice on his part to dress as casually as he did for being the Hokage. However, he still looked professional.

"I'm sorry?" Tenten looked at him curiously, still seated as he walked around the desk, her head followed him as he walked.

"Come on, let's go ask Konohamaru if he had anything to do with this." He opened the door to his office and watched the brunette girl rise from her seat and he extended his arm so she could exit the office first and she did.

He watched as she walked slightly ahead of him, her feminine hips swaying slightly with each step. He immediately reprimanded himself for noticing and his eyes moved up quickly. From that point forward, he walked at her side.

As they stepped outside into the sunshine, Tenten squinted her eyes slightly and tried to think of where they might be able to catch Konohamaru. He was likely getting a bite to eat, or training on the grounds or perhaps even following Iruka around.

"I'll bet he's getting some ramen." Kakashi glanced at her as though he'd read her mind. "Let's head that way." Kakashi lead the way, and Tenten walked beside him. Each time she drifted away from him, it seemed as though he closed the gap between them and walked close beside her. They never touched, and perhaps it was just because he was busy waving to people and being a polite Hokage, as he should that he continued drifting closer to her.

But, strangely enough Tenten didn't mind the closeness. She couldn't remember the last time she'd spent time with someone relatively normal, and she would not likely categorize the Hokage as normal, but in comparison to Guy, Lee and even Neji, he was. Perhaps it was because she knew just how powerful he was, but she felt very safe when walking along side him. And he never let her fall a step behind.

* * *

"Ahhhh," Temari let out a huge sigh after reaching Ino's house and she stretched her back and legs before knocking.

Ino swung the door open and greeted her fellow blonde with a grin. "You made it!"

"I made it." Temari smiled and waved as Sakura poked her head out from behind Ino.

"Come on in!" Ino yanked her friend inside her apartment and closed the door behind her. She took her bag to the guest room for her.

"So how have you been, Temari?" Sakura inquired as she handed her a cup of tea.

Temari took it graciously and sat on the couch beside her. "I've been good, things stay busy."

"You gotta keep those brothers of yours in line, huh?" Sakura teased and smiled while Temari nodded her head and rolled her eyes. Sakura had been spot on. "So... I couldn't help but notice you and Shikamaru looking kind of friendly at Naruto and Hinata's wedding."

Temari tried hard not to blush, but the heat in her cheeks told her that she wasn't doing a very good job at hiding her emotions.

It was at that point that Ino had emerged from the guest bedroom and joined the girls in the living room on her plush chair adjacent to the couch.

"He is kind of cute.."

Temari finally admitted as she looked down at her hands that sat in her lap.

"I knew you liked him!" Ino chirped excitedly. "I know he likes you too."

"He does?!" Temari looked up, eyes sparkling with excitement. Just he possibility of him liking her back was making her feel like a school girl all over again.

Ino and Sakura both nodded in unison. "And since you're both in town, you might as well hang out, right? Maybe you two could go to dinner tomorrow?"

"Well, he did ask me to dinner sometime. I guess," she blushed, "sometime could be tomorrow.." this sort of thing always made her so nervous. "It really seems like everyone seems to be finding someone."

"Well we had just been talking about that." Sakura said, looking at Ino and wondering if she should mention their deviant plan.

"Ino, you're dating Sai, right? And rumor has it you and Sasuke have been talking right Sakura?" Temari wanted to turn the attention away from herself, she was getting far too flustered to keep talking about Shikamaru.

"Yep!" Ino nodded. Sakura blushed and nodded quietly.

"Well that just leaves Tenten huh?" Temari looked at her friends who were exchanging a knowing look between themselves. "What?"

"You'll think we're crazy.." Ino giggled.

"But we're trying to set her up."

* * *

As luck would have it, Konohamaru was at the ramen shop. But he had zero information, and Tenten believed him. Kakashi was still a little unsure, but had decided that since they were already at the ramen shop they should just go ahead and eat.

Tenten sat herself in between Konohamaru and Kakashi and ordered her usual, and Kakashi did the same.

He glanced at the Kunoichi beside him, and he could not help but notice the easiness he felt when he was near her. He didn't feel awkward, nor did he feel the need to put up a front for her. She struck him as a 'no nonsense' kind of girl. She was also quite a bit different than the other girls her age in the village and perhaps that was due to the fact that she was just a little older. But she never appeared to have an infatuation with a male counterpart, she seemed focused, diligent and endearing. And he had to admit those qualities were in short supply these days.

As his mind wandered, he began to wonder how she might be coping with the loss of her teammate, Neji Hyuga. If there had ever been a romantic relationship between them, no one knew about it. And Kakashi had a feeling that perhaps there were feelings, but nothing beyond that.

Tenten turned and looked at the Hokage, who was looking at her with an inquisitive expression. It caught her off guard for a moment, and she blushed and furrowed her brow. "What is it?" She asked curiously.

Kakashi blinked and shook his head and waved his hands. "Nothing, nothing." He chuckled. "I'm just trying to think of another lead." He lied, turning his attention to the steaming bowl of ramen that had just been placed in front of him. "Thank you."

Had she ever been looked at quite like that before? Tenten racked her brain but couldn't come up with anything remotely similar to what had just happened. The look on his face, was it admiration? She couldn't tell. Perhaps she was just imagining things. She shook her dark head, thanked Ayame and began to eat her ramen in silence.

Meanwhile, Konohamaru had witnessed the entire exchange between the pair and smiled to himself. It seemed like something quite interesting was unfolding right in front of him.

* * *

Tenten knocked on Ino's door and was greeted by Temari, Sakura and Ino herself.

Suddenly she was being pulled into the house with great force and she was seated on the couch within seconds.

"Woah.." Tenten looked at her friends curiously. "Hello to you too.. am I in trouble or something?"

Her friends were all standing, looking down at her with glowing faces. Their hands were clasped together, they were smiling and seemed to be waiting for her to spill some juicy information.

"What?! What?!" Tenten exclaimed waving her arms in exasperation.

"What did you do today?" Temari asked, sitting beside her brunette friend and formal rival. Ino and Sakura had filled her in on everything. The whole shebang. Sai had created the letter with his calligraphy skills and their plan had been set into motion. After some convincing, Temari believed like the others that Tenten and Kakashi, though very unlikely, would actually make a fine pair.

"Well I.." Tenten started as Ino and Sakura sat down to listen in as well. She began to feel uneasy, wondering just what on earth her friends were up to. "I went to the Hokage tower because last night I received a letter from him stating that I had been demoted. After talking with him last night, I he admitted he didn't send out the letter and today we just tried to go over some suspects to see if we can't figure out who sent it." Tenten explained. "I have to meet with him again tomorrow."

"I always thought Kakashi Sensei was kind of cute." Sakura nudged, testing the waters to see if Tenten would bite.

Tenten shrugged her shoulders. She hadn't seen his face, how was she to know? He had a good body. He was still in good shape. But cute wasn't really the word Tenten would use to describe him.

"Sakura you're into bad boys, Kakashi Sensei is the opposite." Ino giggled, continuing where Sakura left off. "What kind of guys are you into Temari?" She didn't want it to seem like they were targeting Tenten specifically.

"Smart, but not overly sensitive, but also intuitive. Someone who can read the room, you know." Temari did her best to be vague.

"Personally, I like a challenge." Ino smirked cutely.

"We know!" Sakura and Temari chimed.

Tenten knew exactly what was happening now. The girls were trying to set her up with someone. She didn't know who, and perhaps they didn't either but it was clear they were trying to get her to admit to them her type. They were all looking at her, all eager.

They were playing her, and she wasn't having it. "I appreciate what you guys are trying to do but I don't need to be set up." Tenten stood to her feet and shook her dark head. "I need to go. " With that she walked out of Ino's house and crossed her arms.

Surely if she wanted a man she could get one herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow! Hey thank you all for the reviews. I'm so happy you're all enjoying it thus far. As for my other stories I will update soon. Summer is coming, college will be out soon, so you can expect more from me then. In the mean time, I have really enjoyed writing this. It's like the ideas keep flowing.

-B

 **Unlikely Pair**

 ** _Chapter Three: Stirring_**

* * *

"Tenten, wait!" Sakura cried out and outstretched her arm in the direction of the door. She lurched forward but Ino stopped her.

"Don't. If we press any further she'll figure out we sent the letter. This is good. She's spending more time with the Hokage."

"That's true but she did seem pissed off. Maybe she's not ready yet."

Temari noted.

"Temari is right, what if Tenten just hasn't moved on yet?" Sakura looked at Ino with pleading green eyes.

"She's talking to him, that's a start. Just give it time girls. That's all we can do now." Ino smiled reassuringly.

"I think you two should be more concerned with the fact that this is a pretty serious investigation. They're going to trace the letter back to you." Temari stated, "and when they do I don't wanna be involved."

"Okay, if they do trace the letter back to us, we'll all make a little laugh of it. Kakashi Sensei won't be too upset." Sakura waved her hand, but inwardly she was a little worried and hoped to goodness there wouldn't be serious repercussions.

"You're right Sakura. Don't stress, Temari. This is a good thing! I have a good feeling about this." Ino chimed.

* * *

Like most emotions and feelings, grief comes in waves. Tenten sat in her room that evening as a tsunami of grief hit her like a ton of bricks.

Yes, she really missed Neji. Had things been different, had he survived perhaps she and he would be pairing up right now like everyone else. But, Naruto and Hinata may not have. It's funny how things worked out, how his death brought them closer.

Tenten knew it was time to move on. And part of her was ready. Her friends had been well-meaning in their attempts to inquire about her personal preferences in regards to the opposite sex.

She lay down and contemplated about it, what her likes and dislikes were. She liked a kind man, smart, maybe a little blunt. In regards to Neji, she appreciated his tendency to be completely honest with her, but she didn't like how harsh he could be at times.

There were advantages to an older, more experienced man. She wouldn't have to fret about immature decisions on his part. Older men were likely to be more financially stable, more likely to have the experience to well frankly, satisfy a woman's needs.

Sakura mentioned Kakashi being cute, Tenten hadn't disagreed nor had she agreed. She turned onto her side. He was a nice man, and his personality was perhaps a bit attractive to her, at least from what she was able to perceive. But, she had caught a glimpse of his face when they had sat down to a bowl of ramen together. She hadn't wanted to stare, because obviously it would be rude. He was very handsome, very handsome indeed.

However, in her mind the likelihood of someone of his political standing, age, and rank ever showing just a fleck of interest in the likes of her were minimal at best.

* * *

The following day, Kakashi sat behind his desk and let out a quiet sigh. He'd arrived only a fraction of a second later than Shizune and the moment she spotted him, she was already on him about getting his paperwork done.

And perhaps she was right. He knew at some point his mystery solving accomplice would arrive. He had to admit, having her around had become a breath of fresh air in the midst of the stale-office-environment. She carried a light, optimistic yet grounded presence. When it came down to it, Kakashi had discovered that he enjoyed her company.

However, now was not the time to think about a young and pretty accomplice. Now was the time to get some paperwork done. He fought he urge to whine like a child who didn't want to go to school, picked up a paper from atop the pile to his right and looked it over.

He felt exhausted already, but nevertheless he signed his signature at the bottom just as a knock came on his door.

He looked up and saw her standing there before him. Her chocolate-colored eyes sparkling, and a friendly but subtle smile graced her face as she waved.

"Come on in," Kakashi waved her in and greeted her with a nod of his head. "How are you today, Tenten?" He inquired politely.

Tenten stood before him, not wanting to be seated until she had been asked. She had noticed a slight change in his behavior, differing from the day before. D _oes he seem_.. _friendlier_? "I'm well," she replied, "and yourself Hokage Sa-"

"Tenten please, you can call me Kakashi. And take a seat." He motioned to the chair across from him, just as he had the day before.

Just as Tenten sat down, Shizune walked in and folded her arms across her chest. "Kakashi, those reports need to be signed by the end of the day. Please think about what's important." Shizune huffed, she hated having to reprimand the man in charge so often, but then again she always had to keep Tsunade Sama in line as well, making sure she didn't over do it on the alcohol or spending. She didn't give him a chance to respond, instead she walked out just as quickly as she had walked in.

Tenten looked behind her at the door that had just closed and shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Kakashi sighed and waved his hand, looking at his paperwork.

"Well, I'm here. Can I help in any way?" She offered, of course who in their right mind would volunteer to freely help file mountains upon mountains of paperwork? Tenten, apparently.

Kakashi stared at her for a brief moment and scratched his head. "I couldn't ask you to do something so tedious, I may as well assign you to something more appealing."

"I don't mind. I really don't have anything better to do today. So? Where do we start?" She said as she stood to her feet. "What are these?" She pointed to one pile closest to herself.

He smiled, grateful not only for the company but for the help. "Those are reports that have been signed and need to be filed. Alphabetically and by rank in those filing cabinets. These right here still need to be signed."

"So, I'll file these, and you sign those and once they're done I'll help you file them." Tenten informed him of her plan before scooping up one half of the papers from her pile.

Kakashi blinked a moment and shook his head before getting to work obediently. From the corner of his eye, he watched her get onto her knees on the floor and begin to organize the papers into smaller piles in front of her. She was fast, and efficient as she sorted through the parchment, leaning forward to place another down in its rightful place. As she worked, he watched dark strands of her hair fall in front of her face and she would quickly brush them away and tuck them behind her delicate ear.

He would sign a paper or two, and subtly glance at her in between. Something seemed to be stirring inside of him, something he couldn't exactly pinpoint. However, he also began to feel something else. "Tenten," he stated breathily.

Tenten shifted her attention to the man behind the desk and looked at him worriedly. "Are you okay?" She noticed that there were beadlets of sweat on his brow and the exposed skin of his face appeared more pale than usual.

"Can you open the window?" He asked, his body shifting forward, almost using his desk for support.

Tenten neatly placed the papers that she held in her hands in a separate pile on the ground. She got up quickly and walked to the window, unlocking it and opening it promptly. She walked over to him, looking at him with great concern. "You don't look well, Kakashi." She hated calling him only by his first name, but she didn't want to be corrected yet again. So as strange as it felt, she obliged to his request to simply call him Kakashi.

"I'm fine, Tenten." He waved his hand and tried to smile but he cringed suddenly and his hand shot down and gripped his side. He was overcome by excruciating anguish, pain was coursing through his body at an alarming rate radiating from his navel and spreading to his lower right abdomen. He gritted his teeth, and though he tried to keep himself upright, he could not. He slumped over, leaning on the poor girl as he did.

Tenten steadied him, keeping her arms around his body. She pushed his chair back as he continued to fall on her and she eased him to the floor gently. Her hand delicately touched his forehead, and it felt like she'd just touched a flame. He was burning up, cringing and writhing in pain beneath her.

"You need to breathe," she looked down at him with big brown eyes, filled with worry as her dainty fingers gripped the edges of his mask. She looked down at him for approval but his pained expression didn't give her much of a choice. So, she pulled down his mask. Shocked briefly by his aesthetic beauty. She saw part of his face yesterday, but not his face as a whole. He was simply breathtaking. His lips were thin and masculine, his nose slender and pointing slightly at the end, and his chin strong and jawline just so. He had a tiny mole on the side of his chin that coincided with his scar.

She looked him over quickly, to her this seemed obvious, it must be his appendix. There was no way she could help him, she was not strong by way of medical ninjutsu. "Shizune!" She cried while grabbing hold of Kakashi's hand that was not grasping at his side. He squeezed her hand, gripping it tightly.

Shizune burst in quickly, "What happened?!" She gasped and knelt beside Tenten, examining the man.

"I think his appendix burst or maybe it's about to." Tenten huffed, her heart was pounding hard inside her chest, nervous butterflies danced around in her stomach as she clung to his hand. She felt sick, she didn't like this situation at all, frankly she was scared.

"We have to get him to the hospital!" Shizune exclaimed as she tried to heft the man to his feet, but he wasn't budging. He was in far too much pain to be moved. The slightest of movements seemed to agitate the condition.

"I'll get him there." Tenten nodded to her and apologized profusely to the Hokage for what she was about to do, and the awkwardness of what it entailed. She stepped over him, one foot on either side of him and she gripped his hands, knelt down and lifted him up over her shoulders. "Hold onto me," she grunted, not realizing how heavy he actually was. She felt his arms wrap around her neck and she reached around and hooked her arms underneath his legs and hefted him up further.

They were a sight. A full grown man, holding onto a petite young lady piggy-back style. She was off, darting quickly through town with chakra-infused feet to get her there even more quickly. When she felt him slip, her grip on him tightened and she encouraged him to hang on, and ensured him that they were almost there.

She could feel his breath on the back of her neck, but it was light. "Don't you dare die on me. The whole village will blame me, you know." Tenten said, half-teasingly. He groaned quietly in response.

When she arrived at the hospital, she ran through the emergency entrance and slid to a stop right in front of the nurses station.

The rest seemed like a blur. Nurses worked together as a team to get the man onto a gurney and they wheeled him away from Tenten at speeds that looked inhuman.

Other people in the wing huddled together, comforting each other as they waited for family members or news. Others still sat in waiting to be treated. Coughing, sneezing and such. Some groaned in pain, others didn't make a peep and Tenten had to wonder if they were even alive.

The emergency room was not a pleasant place, so she soon discovered. Still, she waited. Her feet felt like they were glued in place. She couldn't leave, not without knowing if he was okay.

The place was filled with so much noise that when it accumulated, it all sounded like a loud buzzing cloud of noise with no real distinctions distinguishing what was coming from where.

"Miss Tenten." Came a soft voice as a cold hand touched the upper part of her arm. Tenten jumped and turned around, facing a friendly looking nurse in surgical scrubs. "The Hokage has requested to see you."

Tenten had no words, she simply nodded her head and followed the nurse as she began to walk. _How long has it been?_ She wondered. They walked through a pair of double doors, rounded a corner and then through yet another pair of doors to a wing dedicated to recovering patients.

"Right this way," the nurse informed before holding a door open to a private room.

Tenten peered in nervously, but stumbled forward when the nurse gently pushed on her back.

He wasn't wearing his mask, and when his lazy and sleepy looking eyes caught glimpse of her, a silly smile crept onto his face. "You came." He said gratefully.

Judging by the way he was talking to her, and looking at her, Tenten deducted that perhaps the anesthesia hadn't worn off. She turned her attention to the nurse, "so it was his appendix?"

"Yes it was. You brought him just in time." She informed. "I'll give you two a moment." She said before slipping out of the room stealthily.

"Just the girl I wanted to see." He put his hands on either side of his body, and eased himself up to an upright position.

"Lay back down!" She rushed to him and gently pushed him down so that he was on his back once more. "You just had surgery." She explained.

"I think you're beautiful." He said without warning.

Tenten blushed and her eyes grew wide as she stared at him. The same feeling that she encountered hours earlier, the rapid heartbeat and the butterflies in her stomach presented themselves once more. But this time it was much more intense. "I-"

"And I think you're smart."

"Okay," she said stopping him, "Hokage Sama the anesthesia hasn't worn off. You're simply acting silly." She blushed a little more, and then gasped when she felt his hands grasp both of hers.

"Or perhaps its just genuinely how I feel?" He smirked, clearly still effected by the drugs. "And haven't I asked you not to call me Lord?" He frowned, and furrowed his brows, obviously pained that she had continued to disobey him.

"You need to rest." She urged. "You won't remember any of this when you wake up," she mumbled that last part.

"We'll see when I take you to dinner tomorrow if I remember or not." He winked his Sharingan eye at her.

The drugs certainly made him rather frisky and outspoken. Tenten could not help but let out a small giggle. She knew he would never remember, so she placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "Goodnight, Kakashi." She said, softly.

He smiled wide and blushed ever-so-slightly. "Goodnight, Ten-Chan."

Tenten turned on her heel, her back to him before he could see the large smile that had crept onto her face and she walked out of his room without another word.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for the kind reviews I'm really happy there are a few of you enjoying this! Please, please keep the reviews coming. I love hearing from you all! You're all so very encouraging!

-B

 **Unlikely Pair**

 _ **Chapter 4: Surprise**_

* * *

The following day, with Shizune's permission, Tenten went to the Hokage tower and finished filing the paperwork she had started to tackle the day before.

She tidied up the office for him, and brightened it up with a succulent plant neatly placed within the window seal. Smiling as she straightened its placement and turning around to look at her handiwork.

She didn't know if Kakashi would remember any of the things he said yesterday while laying in that hospital bed, hopped up on anesthesia. She walked out of his office, closing the door and she blushed.

 _I think you're beautiful._

 _And I think you're smart._

And then, to top it all off he claimed that he would take her to dinner in order to prove to her that he would remember. Truthfully she didn't think he'd remember at all.

She glanced at the time, noting it was nearing six-o-clock, she was surprised she had spent so much time in his office. But she felt as though she should help him out, he seemed so helpless when it came to getting his work done in a timely manor. _Does he really think someone like me is beautiful?_ She wondered to herself as she walked up to her apartment.

"Hey there." A man's voice startled her from behind.

"Ah!" She dropped her keys and spun around. There he was, Kakashi in the flesh.

He looked nice, very nice. His mask was back in its rightful place and of course his silvery hair was perfectly and chaotically in place. He wore a pair of dark gray slacks, and a simple white button-up shirt. Tenten perhaps hadn't realized how tall he was before now, but at the moment he almost seemed to tower over her.

Tenten blinked, in shock. Her cheeks turned light pink and she went to grab her keys from the ground but he had already done it. "You need to be careful!" She exclaimed suddenly. "You just had surgery!" She snatched her keys out of his outstretched hand and frowned at him. "You need to be resting."

"You didn't think I'd come, did you?" He chuckled and shook his stubborn head. "I'm fine, I promise. And yes I did wait for the doctor's release to leave the hospital."

She crossed her arms, clearly contemplating her next move. What was she to do? She'd had no time to prepare for a date because for one thing she didn't think he would remember, and two she hadn't realized how much time she had spent at his office. She didn't look nice, she wasn't dressed up, she just looked normal where as he looked like an instant prince-charming. For a second she could hardly wrap her mind around what was happening. Here in front of her, the Hokage was standing there waiting to take her to dinner. A date?! With the Hokage?! What would her friends say, what would Guy say? He'd likely have a heart-attack.

"So dinner?" He broke the silence, because she had yet to speak. She looked a little perplexed, perhaps a bit surprised. Her silence made him a little nervous, perhaps she wasn't as interested in him as he was in her. He was taking a huge risk by asking her to dinner. She had to be at least ten years his junior, and he was the Hokage so he had eyes on him continuously. Word would get out quickly, and he knew this. But for some reason, although they hadn't spent much time together, he felt he needed to explore the connection he felt with her more. Perhaps it was nothing, but what if it was something? He couldn't sit idly by without taking the chance on something that may end up being great.

And no, he hadn't expected to develop feelings for anyone at this stage in his career, truth be told he hadn't pictured himself finding anyone who might even be a potential partner. Yet here she stood.

She smiled shyly and shook her dark head. "Come inside, I need to at least get changed okay?" Tenten opened the door to her apartment and allowed him to enter first. "I won't be long." She huffed before running toward her room."Make yourself at home!"

Kakashi looked around her home curiously, he noted that she was rather tidy. Her decor was very simple but tasteful. There were a few framed photos of herself and her teammates, and a photo of herself, Sakura, Ino and Hinata on the day of the wedding. Tenten looked beautiful, he took note.

She had two small futons and a glass coffee table in the center beneath a rug that had pretty cherry blossom flowers printed on it. She had a small kitchen, with little appliances that matched the counters. Black and white, simple and elegant. It appeared as though she used her coffee pot frequently, and he chuckled at the sight.

There were a few scrolls about the house, leaning against walls and a few on the table. She did have a few decorative weapons on the walls as well, which came as no surprise to him.

Tenten went to her closet and looked through it a few times, trying to be quick but also trying to find something decent worth wearing. She wanted to look nice, obviously he had made an effort to do so.

She tapped her chin, anxiously because she didn't want to keep him waiting too long. Suddenly, a small glimpse of coral caught her eye. She pushed a few articles of clothing aside, revealing a short-sleeved coral kimono dress with light yellow trim and a light yellow filigree design going up the left side. "This'll work." She mumbled to herself before stripping out of her netted stockings, tossing her white kimono to the laundry hamper and replacing it with the fresh and bright one she had chosen. She decided not to wear her stockings but just to let her legs be bare. She put her sandals back on and walked to her mirror.

Tenten was simple when it came to makeup or her hair, it wasn't to say she didn't know how to primp. She lined her eyelids with a classy cat-eye liner, and finished her lashes off with a dark mascara, framing her dark brown orbs beautifully.

She used a burnt orange sheer lip gloss with some shimmer to it and that was enough for her. She kept her hair up, she didn't want to seem like she was trying too hard. After giving herself one last look, she walked out of her room and greeted the Hokage in her living room.

He turned to face her when he heard her approaching and he smiled at the sight. She looked very nice, her dress was in similar style to what she normally wore but a different shade. It really made her tanned skin more noticeable. She gave him a small smile, and he couldn't help but chuckle. "You look great." He noted.

"You clean up well yourself, Hok.. Kakashi." She blushed and smiled shyly before waving her hand. "Anyway, are you ready?"

Kakashi offered his arm to the girl and nodded his silver head. She was slightly hesitant, but still she politely linked arms with him and gently gripped his bicep and he escorted her out of her apartment.

Tenten felt her cheeks grow warm. She couldn't help but wonder what people would say, how the village would react to the Hokage taking a much younger Konoichi out to dinner. Not to mention the former student of well known rival, Might Guy.

Still, aside from all the worries of what could become of their unfolding.. situation.. Tenten could not suppress the bubbling excitement welling up within her. She didn't want to get carried away, nor did she want to make this out to be anything that it wasn't. But that was difficult to do because she wasn't quite sure what it was yet.

Kakashi walked with her, arm-in-arm through the streets of Konoha, paying no mind to the whispers of people who saw them together but still respectfully nodding and waving to villagers as they passed.

Among those who spotted the odd couple was Iruka Umino. He had been heading home from the academy, tiredly. So when he spotted them together, at first he was convinced he was seeing things, but a second and third look proved otherwise. "Didn't see that coming." He mumbled to himself before passing the pair with a polite wave and nod.

When they arrived at the swanky restaurant that Kakashi had picked out, they were immediately seated in the most luxurious section of the place. Purely because Kakashi was the Hokage, he had not requested to be seated there but tonight he wasn't complaining about getting special treatment.

Tenten looked around curiously, she hadn't really set foot in a place so sophisticated or fancy. She began to feel slightly under dressed, however the place was divey and all kinds of attire could be seen. "Oh, thank you." She smiled thoughtfully when Kakashi pulled her chair out for her like a gentleman. She had to admit, his treatment of her was something she would have to get used to. But she certainly wasn't complaining.

She watched him circle around and sit across from her, and the friendly waitress left them menus and a bottle of Sake and two glasses on the house.

Tenten didn't want Kakashi to feel awkward in asking her if she would or did drink, so she politely poured glasses for the two of them. Kakashi happily accepted.

"Thank you," he said before raising his glass to her, winking and then removing his mask just quick enough to take the shot and replace it.

Tenten giggled, raised her glass and took her shot as well. "I can't believe you remembered everything you said yesterday." Perhaps the alcohol had given her some courage to address the situation, but she surprised herself a little.

Kakashi looked at her for a moment before taking the liberty of pouring them both a second shot. "Perhaps I was a little more bold whilst under the influence of the anesthesia." He paused, watching her draw dainty circles around the rim of her shot glass as she listened to him intently. "But I have to admit, I was being honest."

"Clearly. You did promise to take me to dinner and here we are. But I'm just.. I'm just not clear on why?" She waved her hand, "don't get me wrong I'm happy to be here, but I didn't get the impression that you were looking to date anyone, let alone myself."

They each paused, to take their shots before Kakashi continued. "I don't think I knew what I wanted. I still might not, to be honest. But as I spent time with you, I guess you intrigued me."

"I intrigued you?" She laughed a little.

"Don't act so surprised." He reprimanded her, furrowing his brow. "You might think you fade into the background but trust me, you do not go unnoticed."

She blushed and looked down at he menu for a moment. His words were spot on. Was it written on her forehead? Was she that transparent? She didn't want to come across as insecure or not confident. "I'm sorry," she finally said, "I'm just not really used to such flattery."

He chuckled again, "no need to apologize." He then took a moment to study the menu and watched as Tenten did the same.

It did not take them too long to decide what they wanted and they placed their orders fairly quickly. It seemed as though service was good at their chosen spot, but it was probably just because of Kakashi's political standing.

"So, if I intrigue you so much, what is it you'd like to know about me that would help you feel less curious." Tenten glanced at Kakashi with a small and perhaps mischievous smile.

"Oh well there's a lot to inquire about. But first things first, you did agree to come with me so.. there has to be some level of interest on your part too, am I right?" Kakashi teased, watching her giggle and shake her dark head.

"How do you know I'm not here out of pity. You did just have surgery." She teased right back and crossed her arms cutely.

"I would be devastated if that were the case. You can't bruise a man's ego like that Tenten." He playfully placed his palm against his chest.

"Well, you certainly are silly. But you're also very charming, and I'll admit it you're handsome. I just feel as though this whole thing is.."

"It is unexpected, and perhaps unorthodox but what's the harm in exploring what happens?" Kakashi quirked an eyebrow and looked at her with a charismatic twinkle in his eye.

"I suppose you're right." She smiled and giggled. Was what she was experiencing not something that everyone longed for? To at least perhaps be desired?

Just as the pair shared their third shot of sake, they were spotted by a familiar friend.

Temari walked into the restaurant after Shikamaru, trying desperately not to blush too brightly. She hated how flustered he could make her. She felt so out of character. A kind and bubbly waitress led them to a booth that sat catty corner to where the Hokage appeared to be, seated next to a brunette who donned two buns on either side of her head.

Just as she sat down, Temari's steely-blue eyes widened when the sudden realization hit her. Tenten was on a date with the Hokage!

"What the hell..." Shikamaru mumbled under his breath, "it worked?" He hadn't much faith in Ino and Sakura's little scheme they involved him in. However, there they sat, laughing, chatting and sharing in cheers as they drank. The chemistry between them was actually quite evident. As a man, Shikamaru could tell that Lord Kakashi was genuine in his actions and feelings toward Tenten, simply by the look in his eyes. His body posture told a story as well, his shoulders were relaxed, and he was leaning forward slightly, that indicated his deep interest in her.

Tenten, on the other hand, was blushing, smiling and giggling, but also exercising a bit of caution. As to be expected. Shikamaru noted that she was likely to make wise decisions from here on out, and he wouldn't worry about meddling any further. He could only hope Sakura and Ino would do the same.

"I guess they're on a date?" Temari looked at Shikamaru who seemed to be deep in thought for a moment. But then he nodded to her and gave her a small smile. "Seems to be a good night for it." He said charmingly.

Temari and Shikamaru were not the only ones to discover the surprising sight. Ino had been walking home from shopping for a few items when she spotted Temari and Shikamaru in the restaurant. She put her delicate fingers to the glass and smiled wide. She was thrilled to see the two of them hitting it off.

As her eyes traveled the length of the restaurant further, she blinked them when she spotted a tuft of snowy white hair sticking up from a booth and Tenten seated across from said-white-hair. Her heart leapt! They were on a date! So, the maniacal plan she and Sakura had devised had really worked?! She honestly hadn't expected to unfold this quickly, but she was very pleased. And now she had to go and tell Sakura immediately!

* * *

The tipsy duo exited the restaurant as they had entered, arm in arm. Tenten leaned on him a little, the alcohol had hit her just a little more intensely than it had hit him. She made a mental note that he smelled nice. Clean, and masculine. She held onto his muscular arm, and soon she felt him pull it away from her clutches and snake it around her waist instead, to help keep her upright.

His fingertips gently gripped her hip as he held her, and he began walking with her toward her home.

"How's your," she paused to hiccup adorably, "wound." She glanced up at him which proved to be a slight mistake because she stumbled a bit. But his strong arms steadied her just as quickly as she faltered.

"It's doing just fine, thank you for asking." He chuckled and shook his head, perhaps they'd overdone it on the booze.

She nodded her dark head. "Thank you very much for dinner." She

Straightened her posture and flashed him a quick smile.

"It was my pleasure." Kakashi chimed. He'd been smiling ear-to-ear, but of course it could not be seen.

Once they had arrived at her door, Tenten got her keys out and began to unlock her door but she stopped and looked up at him.

He was watching her intently, perhaps

Contemplating on whether or not he needed to help her, or maybe even just waiting to make sure she got inside okay. "Are you okay?"

She nodded slowly and let her key hang in the door, with a little hesitation, she put her hands delicately on his chest and looked up at him with sparkling and eager eyes.

Their eyes locked for a moment before he pulled down his mask and cupped her cheek with his hand. He smiled down at her, leaned in and gently placed his lips against hers.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! I am SOOO sorry for the delay in this chapter. I recently moved cities, started a new job, completed two finals, and of course got very ill. No matter! I am back with a short new chapter. I am sorry for its length. Don't worry, I'll update more frequently now that my life is once again settled down.

-B

 **Unlikely Pair**

 ** _Chapter 5: Together_**

* * *

Tenten fluttered her eyes closed and kissed him back, perhaps a bit eagerly. Her hands migrated from his chest to his shoulders and around the back of his neck where they linked together. The very moment his lips met hers she experienced a sudden onset of fireworks and butterflies exploding inside her stomach.

Shivers ran down her spine when she felt his arms wrap around her and the kiss intensified. Because of their drunkenness, Tenten clumsily backed into her door with a thud. She played it off though, by breaking the kiss momentarily to finish unlocking, and opening her door. She then turned around, grabbed his arm and pulled him inside quickly before anyone could spot them.

Before he knew it her lips were pressed against his again and her hands were sort of tangled in his hair. He took the opportunity to lift her up and her legs wrapped around his waist fervently, causing her kimono to ride up dangerously high. He placed his hands underneath her derrière and gently squeezed, causing her to squeak adorably before letting out a quiet moan to follow.

Briefly, he pulled away from the kiss to study her expression and countenance. The last thing he wanted was to do something she'd be uncomfortable with.

Tenten could tell he was looking for her approval, and so she gave him a small nod before lowering herself back to the floor, fixing her dress and leading him down the hallway to her bedroom.

She opened her door, took his hand and lead him inside. Her bed was what looked to be a queen size with a light grey plush comforter and decorative pillows atop, she had a large dresser in the corner and a desk that had multiple scrolls laid out atop it. This made Kakashi chuckle briefly before he turned his attention to the girl who had somehow already managed to take her hair down.

Though he'd seen her with her hair down once before, this time seemed different. This time she was vulnerable and open. The last time she had been tired, and angry but the present was quite the contrast. Her hair fell to about the middle of her back in curls and kinks not just from the fact that it had been tied up all day, but perhaps it had a natural wave. He approached her and placed his finger under her chin, lifting it up so she would look him in the eye.

Tenten's heart leapt in her chest and she stared up at him for what seemed like an eternity before she felt him scoop her back up and lay her gently on her back on the bed. She could see flints of curiosity and lust dancing about in his darkly colored orbs and she felt hers were likely to be expressing the same.

He hovered over her and placed a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth while his hand cupped her cheek and slowly moved to her neck, down her arm and then eventually to her thigh. Tenten couldn't control the intense shiver she felt while experiencing his feather-like touches. She had to check reality for a moment, wondering if this were really happening. But it didn't last long, and soon she found herself hungrily unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it off of his broad shoulders.

She blinked for a moment, staring at his perfectly sculpted, body that was also riddled in telling their own unique story about the many battles the man before her had faced. His arms were muscular too, well defined even in a relaxed state and she watched them flex slightly when he shrugged his shirt the rest of the way off.

Kakashi looked down at her, her brown eyes sparkling with anticipation and wonder. She looked beautiful with her hair sprawled out around her and moonlight from her window illuminating her face and accentuating her curvature. He placed a soft kiss on her neck, eliciting a moan as her response and he smiled against her neck before kissing it again and running his hands under her dress.

Tenten pushed on his chest just a little and Kakashi stopped right away and sat up. Because of the design of her dress, it had to be unzipped before it could be removed so she grabbed the zipper on the side and slid it down. She shimmied until the dress fell around her waist and from there Kakashi pulled it down and off of her legs and tossed it to the floor next to his shirt.

* * *

Sakura was smiling ear to ear after receiving another correspondence from Sasuke. He had mentioned the possibility of returning to Konoha for perhaps a few days and that he'd like to see her. She couldn't believe it, Sasuke was finally starting to show an interest in her, and returning the intense feelings that she had for him.

She couldn't wait to see him! It felt like it'd been too long. She knew that he had his own issues to work through, and because she cared so deeply for him she would give him all the time he needed to come home, and come home for good. Everyone who cared about Sasuke as a friend was doing the same. Especially Naruto.

The pink haired Kunoichi was shaken from her thoughts when a knock came from her front door. Her heart leapt for a moment because she thought maybe, just maybe it was Sasuke.

She rushed to the door and opened it, frowning when she saw Ino standing there with a chipper expression on her face. "Oh, hey Ino."

"Well aren't you happy to see me?" Ino crossed her arms and looked at her friend grumpily. "I swear Sakura you need to lighten up."

"It's just I thought you were someone else." Sakura sighed and stepped aside so her friend could come inside, which she did.

"Sasuke, huh?" Ino asked, making herself perfectly at home on Sakura's couch. "Have you heard from him?"

"I got another letter today, he's thinking of coming by." She smiled hopefully and took a seat next to her blonde companion.

"Really? That's great! Maybe you two will finally get together." Ino smiled reassuringly at her friend who seemed a little discouraged.

"I hope so." Sakura braved a smile. "So what's up?"

"I saw Shikamaru and Temari having dinner!" Ino smiled and looked at her friend who seemed less than surprised.

"Well we were with Temari when they set up the time for the date..." Sakura scratched her head wondering if Ino was perhaps losing it.

"But I also saw another couple having dinner at the same restaurant!" Ino couldn't contain the excitement any longer.

"Who?!" Now Sakura was hooked and she needed to know. "Ino who was it?!" She gently smacked her friends arm to extract the juicy information.

"Sakura, our plan worked! Tenten and Kakashi were out on a date! I ran straight here to tell you."

Sakura looked at Ino in shock. Of course she had hoped their plan would work but she almost hadn't expected it to. Especially in knowing Kakashi Sensei so well, she wasn't sure he'd fall for any nonsense but apparently he and Tenten both had not realized that the whole thing was a ruse, a setup. "Dinner?"

"And Tenten was smiling, a real and genuine smile Sakura. I haven't seen her smile like that since.."

"I know." Sakura looked at her friend and smiled. "Its the start of something new for both of them."

Ino had stood to her feet at this point, and had also gotten a glimpse of the letter Sasuke had sent her pink haired friend. She turned to look at her with a smile. "For all of us," she said.

* * *

Tenten lay next to Kakashi, her heart beating fast, chest rising and falling as she caught her breath. She felt his arms snake around her body and draw her close to his, and she lay her head on his chest. His heart was beating rather fast as well. She couldn't stop smiling, even if she tried it just wouldn't go away. She giggled quietly and buried her face in his chest.

Kakashi began to pet her hair and quirked an eyebrow, looking down at her and chuckled at her cuteness. He'd not experienced a night quite like this one, nor an intimate partner quite like her. She was certainly not inexperienced.

Tenten was still catching her breath, the man had exhausted her yet completely satisfied. More than once. She was impressed by his stamina, but perhaps not surprised. And at the moment, she just wanted to stay in his arms just a little bit longer. "Do you have to go?" She whispered, looking up at him.

"Not yet," he replied before kissing her forehead and hugging her close. "But soon." He gently rubbed her her bare arms and back, causing her to shiver and snuggle up to him even closer.

It had been such a long time since she felt this way, close to someone and safe in their arms. Whatever the feeling was that was bubbling up within her, she didn't want it to end. She nodded slowly and sat up, holding the sheet over her bare chest.

Kakashi sat up with her, and placed a kiss on her cheek before standing up and beginning to get dressed. He didn't want to leave her, but suspicions would arise should the Hokage not return to his home randomly. He resolved to make an effort to change this.

"So.. what do we tell people?" Tenten looked at him curiously, hoping that this incident was not a one-time-deal.

Kakashi looked at her and flashed her a warm smile, "we tell them the truth." He responded. "That we're together."


End file.
